


Friends

by Wolfsbanedraft



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbanedraft/pseuds/Wolfsbanedraft
Summary: You've just returned to San Fransisco after running away from your best friend, and hopeless crush, Eddie. Will what happened while you were gone keep you apart, or draw you together?





	1. Back in town

To you, Eddie Brock had been many things. When you first started working with him he'd been your crush. An amazing reporter with a desire to show the full truth, and an amazing body too. After you earned your stripes he became your best friend, your rival. The two of you were the best investigative journalists in the company. Which meant one of you would get the biggest story first and the other would have to settle for second best. . . Soon enough Eddie became the one that got away. He met Anne and moved in with her and when you found out they were getting married it was enough to take that job offer in Kyoto.

 

Anything to get away from the hole in your heart.

 

Eddie texted you for a while, the conversations not quite what they used to be. You wondered if he felt that too. But by the time you were ready to return to San Francisco, a new job with a better company was quite the draw, the texts had all but stopped. It was better this way, you thought, I can move on with myself. The universe apparently had other plans for you. 

 

It was late one Sunday night as you walked through Chinatown. Eddie had brought you to a small grocery store while you two were friends and the owner, Mrs. Chen, had taken a liking to you immediately. This was one of your first stops in the city. Your empty apartment wasn't exactly inviting right now. You weren't worried about seeing Eddie here. Anne had pretty expensive tastes and she'd always detested this part of town, with her calling the shots you were sure Eddie was being kept far away from his old haunts. 

 

The door swung open and Mrs Chen started to say her usual “hello” “welcome” spiel before she saw who had opened it. “It's about damn time!” She exclaimed, rushing to embrace you. “I thought you had died over there, stupid girl! What you can't make phone calls from Japan?” 

 

You grinned sheepishly as she fussed over you. “Sorry,” you chuckled. “It's only been six months, you know.” 

 

“Six months! You left me alone to deal with drama boy all by myself, feels more like six years!” Mrs Chen released you from her steel grip, pointing an accusing finger at you. 

 

You started to defend yourself but were interrupted by the sound of something hitting the ground. Your eyes met a familiar figure at the end of the aisle.


	2. Mint Chip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay from here on out it's going to have spoilers for the 2018 movie. Eddie's appearance is also based off of the movie!
> 
>  
> 
> (also this work hasn't been proofread by anyone so sorry if it's a little off)

Eddie had heard someone walk into the shop but whatever they started saying after that was drowned out by his parasite's talking. Venom had gotten used to bossing Eddie around, or trying to, in the time after defeating Riot. Tonight's shopping trip had them picking up more tater tots and chocolate, Venom's preferred diet. He reached the dimly lit freezer before Venom suddenly started moving around.

 

**‘WAIT.** ’ Venom hissed into Eddie's mind. ‘ **WHAT’S THAT SMELL?** ’

 

“Probably sage, or some kind of ancient Chinese mustard,” His host grumbled back, grabbing a bag of tots from the freezer. 

 

‘ **NO. THIS SMELLS. . . GOOD. BETTER THAN TATER TOTS. I WANT IT. GO GET IT RIGHT NOW.** ’ Eddie rolled his eyes and reached into the freezer for another bag but his symbiote pushed him away, steering him towards whatever the smell was. He finally got back control of his body and that's when he saw who Mrs Chen was talking to. You. His grip on the bag loosened as he took in the sight of your smiling face. It felt like a year since he'd seen you, even though he knew it'd only been a few months. His symbiote was unnaturally quiet, probably surprised by the overwhelming sense of happiness and relief Eddie was feeling.

 

The sound of the bag hitting the tile floor brought your (e/c) eyes over to his. He suddenly remembered how disheveled looked as your gaze bore into him. Eddie stayed stock still as he took in your features. The same (h/c) hair, those (e/c) eyes, you looked calmer now though. Calmer than when you had left at least.

 

“Hey.” He started awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. “Oh god dammit. . . get your ass over here.” 

 

“H-Hey.” You were surprised to say the least. You hadn't expected to see him here, or at all. Nonetheless you still wrapped your arms around him when he pulled you close.

 

“ **THAT'S THE SMELL.”**

 

Eddie really hoped you didn’t notice him pressing closer to you and taking a long, deep, breath. He swore he had never hated Venom more than in that moment. 

 

“How have you been? Japan treating you okay?” He asked as he pulled away. 

 

“Pretty good. But I’m actually back in town for good, got a new job.”

 

**“THIS IS THE GIRL IN ALL THOSE PICTURES.”**

 

“That’s wonderful, I missed my partner in crime.” Eddie chuckled.

 

“Yeah? Is Anne not keeping you busy?” You teased. “I figured you had to be doing something important to ghost me like that.”

 

**“AWKWARD.”**

 

His grin faltered and Mrs. Chen sent him a knowing look. “About that. . . Maybe we should go somewhere to talk.”

 

Your head tilted slightly, you knew Eddie well enough to know when something was up. “Sure. . . Just let me grab something first. Also, are you gonna pick up those tots or what?”

 

\--------

 

“Still love mint chocolate chip huh?”

 

Blue eyes flickered up to yours. “Anything with chocolate, (y/c).”

 

The two of you had wandered to a nearby park to enjoy the ice cream and catch up. You didn’t know how to feel about this. Leaving was supposed to cure you of your infatuation with him, but here you were watching how his lips quirked up when you told a joke, how his eyes crinkled at the edges. Under the street light you could see the dark circles under his eyes as well.

 

“You’re looking pretty worn out.” You noted, dipping your spoon back into the tub.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a- uh- a parasite.”

 

“ **PARASITE?** ”

 

“Uh. . . Should we be sharing the same ice cream?”

 

“It’s not contagious,” He laughed. “It’s pretty stuck on me, don’t think it’s going anywhere.”

 

**“AGAIN, PARASITE!?”**

 

“Eddie is that why you’ve been so twitchy? It’s like someone’s been screaming in your ear, the way you flinch.” 

 

Eddie choked on his ice cream.

 

**“THIS ONE IS A LOT SMARTER THAN THE OTHER MEAT SUIT.”**

 

“I’m fine, really, (y/n). I got it about a month ago and it just. . . flares up sometimes.” 

 

“. . . Alright, I know you’re stubborn enough that I won’t be able to force you into the hospital. Now the real question is what got you all squirrely at Chen’s?”

 

“Man, you’re really grilling me tonight.” Said Eddie, dragging a hand over his face. “Anne and I split after I lost my job. . . Honestly I lost them both to the same mistake.”

 

**“IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYWAYS, I LIKE THIS ONE MORE.”**

 

You had never felt more like a bitch then two seconds after Eddie said that he and Anne had split. The first second was filled with hope and happiness. It wasn’t right to be happy your friend had gotten his heart broken. It wasn’t right to suddenly think you had a chance. “I’m sorry, Eddie.” You whispered. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Eddie gave you a small smile, bumping his shoulder against yours.

 

“Nah, it’s alright, (y/n). I’m not exactly over it yet but it doesn’t hurt as much as before.” He paused for a second, dipping into the, now melted, ice cream. “My turn. What’re you doing back in San francisco? You were so quick to leave a few months ago.”

 

“I came back after I got a better job offer.” You explained shortly.

 

“. . . Alright? Continue.” He prompted after you stopped.

 

“Well I can’t really talk about the specifics of it, they made me sign a non-disclosure agreement and everything. The only thing I can say is that I’m doing research into the sudden increase in ‘super heros’.” Eddie gave you a look that you recognised as ‘You don’t think I’m not going to get this out of you eventually’. “I swear, scouts honor, that’s all I’m allowed to say! After I accepted the job they set me up in an apartment a few blocks away. It’s empty and depressingly boring so I thought I’d see Mrs. Chen before I unpack all my shit.”

 

“Well, if you want,” Eddie started, spoon scraping forgotten chips off the bottom of the tub. “I could come help you unpack? We could get that good lo mein you like and power through it. . . And I could pressure you to tell me about this mystery job.”

 

You looked between the night sky and his conspiratorial smirk.

 

“I’d like that.” 


	3. Lo Mein and Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO' READY FOR ANGST

**“ARE WE LEAVING YET?”** The symbiote hissed into its host’s brain. Eddie didn’t even flinch this time. Venom had kept him up almost all last night talking about his old friend. ‘You sure were happy to see her.’ ‘She was cute, why were you with the blonde one again?’ Each question was met with a more and more tired answer. By the time he was ready to leave the apartment he’d told his parasite almost everything to do with you.

 

As he walked out he took the time to stop and look in his, grungy, mirror. No longer in his loose grey hoodie and sweats he instead wore a plain T-shirt and jeans. Hopefully you thought he looked better in this, and that you didn’t remember how bad he looked yesterday. Eddie spared one last look at the dark circles under his eyes, the cowlick he couldn’t comb away, and decided this was as good as it was going to get.

 

You had woken up early today and when you could pry yourself out of bed it was time to start cleaning up. There wasn't trash out but you'd somehow emptied the contents of your suitcases across the apartment. You knew Eddie was a bit of a slob himself but the thought of inviting him over while it looked like a washing machine exploded in your living room made you rush to get everything picked up.

 

Somehow in your haste to clean and put on a pot of coffee, simultaneously, you'd forgotten a pair of panties. Specifically your favorite pair, soft material, lace trim, everything a girl could want. Left just out of sight underneath the couch.

 

Eddie got to your door just as the coffee pot made that satisfying little “ding”, letting you know your liquid energy was ready. As Eddie walked in he was hit by the scent of fresh coffee and a wave of nostalgia. You were standing there, hair pinned up, wearing an oversized sweater. It reminded him of all the nights you spent together, holed up doing research on the next big story.

 

“Hey, looks like you’ve started without me.” He chuckled, looking around the apartment. There were boxes strewn about the floor, most of them were half empty except for a few large ones near the door. 

 

“I saved you all the heavy ones.” You joked. “I got up early this morning and finished setting up my bed but I still need help getting the living room liveable.”

 

Eddie stepped inside and experimentally toed at a box, balking when it didn’t move an inch. It looked like you weren’t kidding when you said you saved him all the heavy ones. He let himself look over the work set in front of him as you busied yourself with the coffee maker.

 

“I’m going to start by moving the couch and tv around, alright? Just tell me where you want them.”

 

You didn’t look up as you finished pouring cream into the two mugs of coffee. “Oh, in front of those two windows, but- hey- wait I can help you move it. . .”  The sound of Eddie grunting brought you back to the living room and you almost dropped your mugs in shock when you saw him lifting the couch by himself. “Eddie!” His head whipped around, mixture of confusion and guilt on his face. The situation was almost comical, Eddie frozen holding a 300+ pound couch while you stared blankly at him.

 

“I’ve been, uh, working out. . .” He offered meekly. You nodded silently, eyes glued shamelessly to his flexing biceps. “This is where you wanted it though, right?”

 

“Uh . . . Yeah that’s fine. . . Damn Eddie when did you get so ripped?”

 

Eddie chuckled as he put the couch down gingerly. “I guess it’s just a side effect of that parasite.”  

 

“Fucking get one of those bad boys in me then, damn.” Eddie accepted the coffee happily and you silently wondered what kind of parasite gave its host super strength. The next few hours flew by and before you knew it the sky was dark. Eddie slumped back against your couch, hand lazily reaching towards the TV remote. You walked through the living room and surveyed the changes. You could actually call this a living room now and not just ‘the big open room with the boxes’.

 

“I’m going to Double Dragon okay? I think we’ve earned some unhealthy food.” Eddie tore his gaze away from the TV and moved to follow you. “Uh-uh, I’m buying. You did all the heavy lifting today so the least I can do is buy you dinner.” He frowned at you, silently telling you that ‘no, I can get your food’. However all resistance ended when you fixed him with your Eddie proof stare.

 

“In that case, you wanna get me some of that good beer?” He relented.

 

“I’ll consider it.” You leaned over the couch to reach your wallet. Accidentally giving Eddie a peek under your collar in the process. Eddie didn’t know whether to be worried about his sudden arousal or the way Venom started purring about your scent. “Don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

 

“No promises!” . . .He watched you leave the apartment, making sure you were gone before confronting his inner demon. “What’s your obsession with what (y/n) smells like?” The symbiote ventured out at the question, black oozed out of Eddie's shoulder until a grinning face formed.

 

**“WHAT? YOU NEVER WONDERED HOW MY SPECIES FIND MATES?”**

 

“Oh my god. . . Okay well just. . . Keep your tongue to yourself.”

 

. . .

 

Noodles and six pack balanced precariously on one arm, you opened the door to your apartment only to be greeted by Eddie yelling at some cooking show on Netflix. 

 

“I’m back. Is that the Great British Bake Off?” You asked somewhat incredulously.

 

“Nice, and yes. It’s good. Don’t judge.”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“Your eyes said plenty.” He chuckled, loading a paper plate up with beef lo mein. The two of you settled into the couch and Eddie switched it to a different show. Something about a man traveling and eating in different countries. You were two beers in when he got to the episode on Japan.

 

You noticed Eddie still first. His eyes fixed onto the screen as he took a long sip of his beer. The atmosphere in the room was quickly heading towards uncomfortable and you had no idea why.

 

Finally, he spoke up. “God I have no idea what made you want to move there.”

 

“What do you mean?” You asked, cautiously.

 

“Well I just- I don’t know how- or why- you could just leave this all behind?” He wasn’t looking at you. Purposefully. “I don’t get it.”

 

An empty pause filled the room. The only sounds were from the TV.

 

“. . . Well why did you think I left?”

 

Eddie tilted his head back and stared up at the stark white ceiling. He sat stoically for a minute, expression unreadable. “That you got sick of me. You left without saying anything to me, I had to find out when I came into work and you weren’t there.” 

 

“I. . . I told you I was thinking of leaving.” You reasoned. “It’s not like I just vanished, Eddie!”

 

“You told me you were  _ thinking _ of leaving! I didn’t think you’d actually pack up and move across the world!” His voice was raised now, blue-green eyes staring down at you. “You were my best friend, (y/n)! 

 

Something gave way in your mind, a dam was breached and your emotions came pouring out. “NO! I wasn’t, Anne was! I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone!”

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?”

 

“That we stopped being close the day you met her.” You could feel how red your face was, and how tears had begun to gather in your eyes. Gathering your thoughts you decided, in for a penny in for a pound. “Look, Eddie. I was happy for you, really. But you have to realise that she hated me. She had you wrapped around her finger and decided that she didn’t want you hanging out with me anymore. I tried to get along with her, I really did. But don’t you start saying that I just vanished without a trace when you did the exact same thing to me.” Eddie was silent, in the low light you couldn’t tell if his eyes were wet or if it was just your imagination. The two of you stayed like that for a moment. Chests still rising and falling with fading anger.

 

Eddie ran a hand over his face. He didn’t know what else to say. “I think. . . I think I’m going to head home.”

 

“. . . Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.”

 

Eddie met your eyes for a moment but neither of you could hold each other's gaze. As he started to leave neither of you noticed the black tendril slip under the couch, and grab your lost pair of panties.


	4. Two Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty quick chapter because the next one is going to be super plot relevant.
> 
> Just one bro giving another bro a hand job
> 
> It's fine

Eddie woke up hard. No he didn’t fall out of his bed or get an awful hangover from the self pitying binge he went on last night. He literally woke up rock hard, and his erection wasn’t even the worst of his problems. Venom had taken control over his fist, wet black skin ran over his cock at a rough pace. This was a rare occurrence but it wasn’t the first time this had happened. Venom occasionally took it upon himself to work out Eddie’s lust if it was getting in the way. However this time it seemed like Venom was working out his own arousal.

 

“What are doing?” Eddie groaned. “I swear to God if this is about (Y/N's) smell again. . .”

 

“ **WELL YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO SATE ME, SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF.”** The black hand tightened around his shaft and Eddie groaned again, the sound mirrored by Venom’s pleased hiss. He tried to get up but more tendrils appeared and effectively pinned him down against the mattress. It looked like he was really going to have to see this to completion. 

 

“ **BESIDES. I PICKED THIS UP LAST NIGHT FOR, WHAT DO YOU CALL IT? 'FAP FUEL’?”**

 

His host winced as fabric was thrown against his face. “What the hell is this?” Eddie growled, voice muffled by the fabric. His free hand pulled the cloth away and he immediately turned red. “Please tell me this is not what I think it is.” Eddie looked at the panties in his hand with a mixture of guilt, fascination, and self disgust. They were well worn, a few holes near the elastic. Maybe they were your favorite pair. And judging from the slight smell they hadn't been washed before Venom took them. He caught himself running his thumb along the soft fabric, wondering how you looked in them, before throwing them across the room hastily. He shouldn't have been thinking of you like that. Not after that argument.

 

“Did you steal that from her laundry or something?”

 

**“IT WAS ON THE GROUND!”** He argued, hand still pumping up and down.  **“YOU SAID THAT ANYTHING ON THE GROUND IS FREE GAME. REMEMBER THAT PIZZA?”**

 

“Underwear in someone's apartment doesn't count! You are such, fuck, such a God damn pervert.” Eddie was getting close, his chest rising and falling almost in time with his symbiote's strokes.

 

“ **IF SHE WANTED THEM SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THEM OUT.”**

 

“ **BESIDES,”** Prompted Venom.  **“WE SHARE THE SAME BODY, EDDIE. I KNOW YOU WANT HER JUST AS MUCH AS I DO. I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DON'T JUST TAKE HER. I FELT HOW AROUSED YOU WERE YESTERDAY, EDDIE. YOU COULD HAVE PINNED HER TO THAT COUCH. YOU C-”**

 

“Shut up!” He hissed. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the food of memories and feelings. How he felt about you? How could he describe something like that? Finally Eddie threw his head back and came. He lay there for a minute, stewing in his own self loathing, as Venom slowly released him from his grip. “. . . Fuck. I'm such a bastard.”

 

He eased himself off the bed in time. Guilt and disgust were now giving way to hunger and he realised he hadn't ‘fed’ Venom in a few days. Eddie had half a mind to let him starve for what he had just put him through, but the thought of the symbiote helping himself to his liver was enough to get him moving. Wordlessly he threw on a pair of sweats then went through a window out onto the fire escape. Venom knew what to do at this point and before Eddie's feet even hit the metal grating he was covered in black flesh. He was Venom. 

 

He jumped onto the next rooftop and then the next, looking for food and something to take his mind off of you.

 

Unfortunately it didn't quite end up that simple.


	5. Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I meant to post this earlier but I've been caught up in stuff. I'm applying to a study abroad program in Japan and I had to do a lot of essays and then scholarship applications so it was a really hectic time lol.

Earlier that same day.

 

Mornings were never all that easy for you, but you managed. However, this was the morning after your fight with Eddie. 

 

You basically had to pry yourself out of bed with a spatula. 

 

After you freed yourself you set about your normal routine. Clothes, hair, makeup. Today was your first day of work in San Francisco so you needed to look your best. You didn't have time to think about last night. Or how much it hurt. Or how it looked like Eddie was crying. Or-. You had to catch yourself. Today wasn't about him or your past. This was a new beginning for you.

 

You made your way to a towering building, all black glass and steel. It was doubtful that anyone looking at it from the outside really knew what it was for. Hell, you're not completely sure either. It took you awhile to make it past the full body check, iris scan, and pick up your ID badge, but you made it to your meeting on time. Thankfully you knew the person you were supposed to meet, they had been the one to recruit you while you were in Japan.

 

“Agent Coulson? Hi, it's-”

 

“(Y/N). Good to see you made it here okay. I know the first pat down is always the worst.” He joked, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

 

“Yeah we definitely didn't have that at my old job.” You were glad he'd been the one to offer you the job here, he reminded you of a fun uncle. He motioned for you to sit down and you sheepishly obeyed. You knew you weren't here for an interview but the large table you were seated at and the overall serious vibe of the building made you feel like you needed to impress them.

 

“Well Shield does have a bit higher security than a normal company. But I assure you, it'll get easier with time.” He took a second to arrange the papers in front of him. “Now, business. Let's get you clear on what you'll be doing here. You remember what I told you in Kyoto?”

 

“Yes,” You answered in what you hoped was a professional manner. “You said you were looking for someone who could do research into the sudden rise of heroes and villains. After what I discovered with the hero in Fukushima, you thought I would be a good fit for the job.”

 

“Yes, I do.” He looked up from the stack of papers. “I'm sorry about that, by the way. He deserved better.” 

 

“. . . Yeah. Yeah he did.”

 

If agent Coulson felt the tension in the air he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he focused on asking you question after question, culminating to one final query. “Do you know why we moved you back to San Francisco?”

 

“Well. . . It has to be for a new hero or villain, right? If I had to guess it would be Venom. He showed up recently and no one knows who or what he is. Bullet proof skin, giant teeth, insane healing and strength. Plus the whole eating people thing.”

 

Coulson smiled at you. “You've done your research. But that's why I hired you in the first place, isn't it. Yes, Shield is currently interested in any information on Venom. Especially his identity.” He slid a few pictures and a form across the table. Each showed Venom in a different scenario. Stretching to swing from a building, his mouth opening like a python to fit a man's shoulders inside, and what looked like a close up of his ‘skin’. The form he gave you was titled Arms Registration Form B17. 

 

“Since you'll be mainly focusing on such a dangerous individual Shield has seen fit to equip you with your own weapon. You'll get it after a preliminary physical and training period today. It's a blaster pistol. Capable of shooting through steel. So it should be enough to protect yourself from him if things go bad.”

 

You weren't a stranger to guns. Living alone in San Francisco had made you pick up a conceal and carry permit. Not to say you liked them at all. You'd seen enough violence to acquire a, sensible, wariness. The fact that Shield was providing you a Goddamn blaster pistol only made you more nervous. And, as the day went on, you discovered you  _ should _ be. If the kick of your handgun caught you off guard the pistol almost dislocated your shoulder. Thankfully their training program was rigorous and complete, when you left that night you knew the ins and outs of the pistol and a few extra self defense measures to boot. You also got used to saying “blaster pistol” without thinking of Star Wars.

 

Paperwork and training done, you left the building and started to head home. It didn't take long for something else to happen to you. Something large flew over you. Moving fast enough to cause your hair to blow in the wind. About six cop cars, sirens blazing, shot past you in pursuit.

 

You didn't know whether to be thankful or shocked that your target had just appeared in front of you. Without another thought you took off after the blue and red lights.


	6. Karrox

Keeping up with a giant, swinging, monster was a lot harder than it looked in movies. You had just given up, tired body leaning against a questionable looking alley wall, when you heard the screaming. Further down the alleyway, almost completely enveloped in darkness, there was a giant black figure. Its skin writhed and glistened in the low light.

 

Venom.

 

“ **YOU’RE GOING TO TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW, AND MAYBE, WE’LL EAT YOU FAST.** ” The creature growled. It was holding a man by his shoulders, the same material from its body was splattered against him like a spiderweb.

 

“I don’t know anything I swear! I’m just the dealer!”

 

“ **SO THE DRUGS JUST MAGICALLY APPEAR, HUH? ARE YOU A MAGICIAN, SHITSTAIN?** ” Venom slammed the man against the wall, his head making a disgusting clack against the brick wall.  **“WHERE DO YOU GET THEM?”**

 

The man took a second to respond. “From . . . I get the Karrox from the pier. . . Big Jim is my supplier, but I don’t know who makes it. I swear.”

 

You saw long needle like teeth form what must have been a grin. “ **GOOD ENOUGH.”**

 

In the next second three things happened. Venom took a large bite out of the man, leaving his waist and legs suspended by the black goo. You gasped loud enough for the creature to fix its milky eyes on you. And- it said your name.

 

“ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?”** It hissed. But you weren’t listening, you were reaching for the gun in your purse. Venom strode closer to you, big legs closing the gap quickly, only stopping when a large hole appeared in his shoulder. It looked at it like it couldn’t believe what happened. The flesh was burnt away, still somewhat smoking even through the monster’s regeneration.

 

“ **YOU SHOT ME. . . . SHE SHOT ME! WHAT THE F-”** You didn’t stay and listen to the creature’s expletives. You were already sprinting out of the alley. You ran and ran and ran. Finally losing Venom when you fled through a park, the thick foliage hiding you from view. Even though you hadn’t seen the monster for a few minutes you still stuck to the sidelines. Moving quickly until you reached your apartment.

 

“That’s enough. . . Cardio. . . For today.” You panted, slumping against the, unlocked,  door.

 

You didn’t know when you had fallen asleep but here you were lying on your cold floor being woken up by a loud knocking. You stared blearily as the door handle turned and a line of light fell across your face. Eddie looked down at you and you looked up at him. You didn’t know which one of you was more confused at that moment.

 

“You uh. . . Alright?” He asked, not moving from the doorway.

 

“M’ legs feel like jello.” You told him. “. . . Is that pizza?”

 

“It’s apology pizza. See, the mushrooms are in a little frowny face?”

 

“Is that why you let yourself into my apartment?”

 

“Well you weren’t returning my calls and I got worried. Besides, this is San Francisco, (y/n). You know better than to leave your door unlocked.” Eddie turned on the lights then placed the pizza down on the counter. You hauled yourself up and over to the couch where you flopped down again. Eddie gazed at you from the kitchen. You didn’t seem like you knew it was him, or that you had been hurt. He caught your gaze again and memories from the night before came flooding back.

 

“(y/n) listen I-”

 

“It’s okay.” You cut him off. “Both of us unloaded a lot yesterday. I’m glad you came back though. You’re still my best friend .”

 

“That’s good.” Eddie smiled. He knew the two of you needed to talk about what was said. But he was also content to let it go for tonight so he busied himself with the food. He went to grab another slice for you but noticed something new. Eddie saw the silver badge glinting on your kitchen counter. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D. He felt the blood drain from his face as a cold sweat enveloped him. That was why you had that high tech gun. Probably why you had come back too.

 

“Hey,” He started, trying to keep his voice even. “I didn’t know they hired journalists at shield.”

 

You looked back to see him holding your badge and I.D. in his hand. You practically jumped off the couch to grab it but he pulled the height card, holding it high above your head. “Uh well- they don’t. Listen I’m not-” You made a jump for it but failed. “- M’ not supposed to talk about it. So I’d appreciate it if you would just-” Another attempt at it. You almost had it, fingers brushing against the leather. But you had leaned too far into it and ended up smacking into Eddies chest. His teasing smirk disappeared at the feeling of your body pressed against his. The low cut of your top was giving him a beautiful view of how your breasts were squished against him. What really got him, though, were those big (e/c) eyes staring up at him guiltily.

 

“- Give it to me.” You wish your words didn’t sound so breathless. You could feel how hot Eddie was, another side effect of his ‘parasite’ no doubt. The hand he had put on your hip to steady you felt like it was burning through your skin. His blue eyes flickered over you as he nervously licked his lips.

 

What you didn’t know, was that what happened next was neither yours or Eddies doing. Venom took control for the briefest second. Just long enough to press his host even closer to you, to give Eddie the chance he had been waiting for.

 

His lips met yours for the first time.


End file.
